The New Adventure
The New Adventure is the Fortieth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 29, 2016. Synopsis Paul Gekko and the rest of her group question his future self's appearance, Future Paul Gekko explains that he returned to the past to open the Eclipse Gate, say that the Gate can be used to travel through time to review the Rise of the Eggman Empire and his adventures. Plot The Episode begins at the unnamed Temple. At the Eclipse Gate, Paul Gekko and company intended to us the gate to travel back in time to sop the Eggman Empire but to find the hooded person begins crying, apologizing and asking for their strength. Others recognize her voice as she does so. Removing her hood, the figure reveals themselves as Lucy, greatly surprising everyone when Fairy Tail arrived. The Lucy in the robe asks them about the Eclipse gate, presuming they already know about its time travel mechanism, and tells them she's from the future, shocking them further. For a moment, Lucy stares at her future counterpart while Loke expresses surprise at the situation. As the Lucy from the future attempts to reveal information about the country's future, she suddenly collapses. Natsu and Wendy take a look at her while Happy and Panther Lily question the situation. As Lucy stares at the fainted girl, Mirajane approaches her, at which point she states that the situation is creepy, wondering why she came from the future. Picking up the unconscious girl, Natsu states they'll take her with them since they can't leave her behind. As they leave the castle, the Mages state they'll fire a signal to show that the rescue was successful, though they ended up with one more Lucy than they expected. Paul Gekko and co. have to hurry and got lost due to not having anticipated the grand scale of the castle. Paul Gekko used the snacking awesomeness of his Shadow Rasengan technique to be quicker, though Carla points out that their injured members makes that impossible. Mirajane states that they also need to make a good impression at the Grand Magic games due to it being sponsored by the King, though Yukino notes their actions to have eliminated that possibility. An extremely shocked Natsu questions the revelation, with several others wondering about it as well. As Wendy asks whether it could be related to the events in the Dragon Graveyard, Natsu takes weaponry and suggests fighting the Dragons, much to the surprise of the others. Lucy wonders whether anyone will really believe what is said to happen, though Natsu claims they will since it's her who told them. However, Natsu thanks her for the information and states that they'll protect the future. Noticing that Yukino disappeared along with Arcadios, Mirajane leaves to find them, leaving the rest to battle the knights. Paul Gekko's Family and Fairy Tail suppressed several knights. While battling, Natsu knocks down several knights but is suddenly struck from behind by Magic. However, despite having been caught off guard, Natsu is unharmed, stating that such an attack wouldn't work against a Magic specialist such as himself. The fight goes on with the Fairy Tail Mages growing tired. Wendy is ensnared by Cosmos' plants, to the happiness of the Garou Knights and Lucy's worry. Panther Lily's body changes back into chibi form, much to his displeasure. Loke expresses that they won't last much longer in the battle while Kama tells them to surrender, angering Natsu who tells them he will execute them all. As Uosuke levitates Happy and Carla, he notices a shadow nearby. The shadow engulfs the Fiore army much to everyone's surprise and soon swallows the Garou Knights as well The shadows dissipate, revealing a figure who asks about the directions where the shadows are reaching out. Natsu recognizes this figure as he states that he is from the future and identifies himself as Paul Gekko himself. Hearing his claim, the Fairy Tail Mages are bewildered. Lucy's future counterpart realizes someone from the future other than herself exists in the present while Happy asks why he came back to the past. As he is questioned further, Rogue explains that he came to open the door. He reveals that there is one weakness of the Eclipse Gate; the Tailed Beasts, who have the power to destroy the Gate one swift of it's tails that will easily destroy the dragons, the Fairy Tail Mages are happy until Rogue states that in the future, the Dragons rule the world and humanity is near extinction, stating that they need to be defeated. Though Natsu is confident they can destroy the Eclipse to do so, Future Paul Gekko reveals that in the future, someone will destroy it before his present self can considering to be his rival. It is to defeat this person that Rogue claims he has arrived. Though the Exceed talk of reasoning with the person, Future Paul claims that such is impossible because as long as they are alive, fate dictates that they will close the gate. As Natsu questions who will be the person responsible, Future Paul claims it to be Lucy Heartfilia and aims to stip her, much to her shock. However, his attack is blocked by Lucy's future counterpart, who takes the hit instead to everyone's surprise. Seeing her future counterpart fall to the ground, heavily injured, Lucy attends to her. As she does, her future counterpart tells her that she never closed the gate, which Lucy tells her she knows as she would never do it herself. As Lucy asks her why she took the blow, she reveals that if her past counterpart were to die, she would disappear as a result. The other Mages grow sad and while she tells them not to be, since she's from the future, Happy claims that she's still their friend. The future Lucy quickly asks to see Lucy's Fairy Tail mark and smiles sadly as she says she wanted to continue travelling and closes her eyes and falls still, asking them to protect the future as she dies and the Mages weep. As things about to get worse, Two Paul Gekkos challenged each other with awe snacking awesomeness of his Shadow Rasengan technique. Despite these events, Paul Gekko of the Future is convinced Lucy will open the door, stating that it is determined and Paul Gekko of the Present didn't hesitate to defeat his future self. However, Natsu angrily attacks Future Paul Gekko before the Shadow Rasengans clash. As things go wild, Future Rogue of the Future joins in the Fight with the aid of Seven Dragons from the Past. As things gotten better, Natsu handles Atlas Flame while present Paul Gekko delivers a devastating blow to Future Rogue and his Dragon and sends them flying. Suddenly, everyone spots the falling ball of fire and evacuates. As the dust clears, Motherglare and Future Rogue lay defeated in the rubble of the Eclipse Gate, their titanic fall having destroyed the magical device. Thinking that Paul Gekko destroyed the Eclipse Gate. True to the plan of Lucy's future self, the Dragons begins to disappear. Across the city, the Dragons and the Hatchlings disappear as the Mages celebrate. However, the Dragon Slayers remain unsatisfied as none of them were able to defeat Paul Gekko. Redd White appears with April May with their Machine called the "Egg Fossil", a scrap collecting machine. Roark appeared with Ash Ketchum, Dawn and Brock and confronts them after learning of Paul Gekko and the Pokemon Trainers. Meanwhile, as he is returned to his own time, Future Rogue reveals to Paul Gekko that Future Paul Gekko killed Gray one year in the future. Future Paul Gekko thanks his present self before finally disappearing. Future Lucy disappears as well, with the girl finding herself alone in a golden plain. Suddenly, Natsu and her guildmates appear nearby and invite her to come with them, as they continue to have more fun together. In the present, after collecting a lot of scraps from the decimated Eclipse Gate, Redd White and April May did saw the Fossil reviving Machine from underneath the cockpit. They intended to make a run for it but was chased by now the present Paul Gekko in his divine mode with his "Electric Maser" by summoning the horde of Pikachu including Hilbert's Pikachu as they unleash a massive thunderbolt onto both Redd White and April May and their machine causing them to unleash a net missile to imprison Cranidos. Cranidos. Roark asks Cranidos if it will let them run away. Cranidos is angry and evolves to Rampardos. Rampardos tears the revival machine from Redd White and April May then blasts them off with a Zen Headbutt after finishing the electric maser. Officer Jenny thanks Paul Gekko and company for the assistance as they bid farewell to Ash and friends and the Fairy Tail Guild as their journey continues and the diary disappears as well, following which Lucy hugs Natsu, thanking him for everything he has done. Characters *Kyoji Gekko *Kenshin Gekko *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kaede Gekko *Mira Gekko *Sōma Gekko *Mikazuchi no Mikoto *Cassandra Uzumaki *Rogue Cheney *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Higoro *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia *Gray Fullbuster *Juvia Lockser *Gajeel *Levy *Erza Scarlet *Mirajane Strauss *Elfman Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Alzack Connell *Bisca Connell *Freed *Evergreen *Cana *Happy *Future Paul Gekko *Future Lucy *Senna Gekko *Kyoji Masamune *Senna Kyoudou *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Uncle *Phoenix Wright *Maya Fey Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon